HARRY POTTER AND THE GREATEST SECRET AMONG SECRETS
by eXpEctO-peTrOnuM
Summary: What if there were a bigger secret among the secrets that were kept by the Potter Family for ages? If the secret comes out even Voldemort will want to become the friends of Potter, his biggest enemy and what will happen to Harry if the secret comes out?
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE GREATEST SECRET AMONG SECRETS

Summary :- What if there were a bigger secret among the secrets that were kept by the Potter Family for ages? If the secret comes out even Voldemort will want to become the friends of Potter, his biggest enemy and what will happen to Harry if the secret comes out?

Disclaimer :- I wish I own the Harry Potter. . . . . . . . but still there is no harm to dream! Harry Potter and its characters fully and exclusively belongs to J. K. Rowling.

CHAPTER 1

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard"…

'….yes their son Harry….'

'….Rejoice, for You Know Who has gone at last…'

The people in Surrey were finding odd people celebrating now and then but they couldn't comprehend what was going on with them, they don't want to interfere so most of them got doing their business.

How very wrong they were!

Far away in Godric's Hollow, there was a man, waiting in the shadows, he was waiting….waiting for the second disaster to hit him as he just now lost the most important thing to him, still he was just waiting….. No one who doesn't look carefully would be able to tell if anyone is standing there as the person was dressed in black and his face was covered with hood.

Still he was waiting and watching the just now destroyed house for any movement from within, hoping that the residents of the house were all right. It was hours before something happened. He heared a loud noise of something, something was coming and with a great hurry. He was listening carefully and after sometime he identified the noise of what was coming, but still he remained in the shadows, waiting for the thing to reach its destination. As he was deciding to come out of the shadows he heard a loud "Pop"!. He froze as he knew that just now someone has apparated, he turned toward the house and saw that a gaint man was standing there. His face was completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and wild tangled bread, but you could only make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The man initially identified the person who has apparated from nowhere as Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid went into the house in the hurry and when he came out the man in the shadow gasped as Hagrid was holding a small bundle in his hands, there was something alive in it. Hope started to rise again in the heart if the man and his pain reduced slightly as the reality of what is there in the bundle sunk in, still he doesn't want to raise his hope as he may be proved wrong, butthat was not happening very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As Hagrid was just about to apparate away, he heard a loud sound and looked up to see a giant bike and one Sirius Black riding it. He landed the bike and ran towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid please tell me that is Harry you are carrying". Sirius said.

"Where are Lily and James?"

"I am sorry Sirius!"

Sirius closed his eyes and staggered for a moment with pain. Then a look of determination came on his face, he looked at Hagrid and said "Hagrid give Harry to me, I will look after him as he is my godson"

"Sorry Sirius, Dumbledore ordered me to bring Harry to his new and only family, and I have to do as he says"

The light went out from eyes of Sirius "very well, take my bike with you to transport Harry"

Sirius watched as Hagrid left with Harry and sad look in his eyes was replaced by vengeful look, he want revenge, revenge for the death of his best friend and he want it soon and with that he disparated.

The man in the shadow was watching all this the whole time with his heart beating at a very fast speed. He just prayed to the heavenly power that Sirius doesn't do something carelessly as he cannot take a risk of losing him also. With that he came out of the shadows and started walking towards the house.

When he entered the house, there was nothing to suggest that something horrible occurred in the house, as he reached the living room he saw the body of James lying there, with the flick of his hand he levitated the body and started walking towards the staircase to go to the upper floor where the most of the destruction has taken place. As he reached near the nursery and looked inside, he saw the body of Lily lying infront of the crib of Harry. There was still magic in the air. He levitated both James's and Lily's body and carefully placed them securely in the corner and started the task of finding out what had happened in the room. After sometime and after performing various incantations he determined what had happened and then turned and left to go in the master bedroom. He was sure that Lily and James has left something for him and it was just a matter of time to find it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He opened the door of master bedroom and went inside. He looked through each and everything over there but couldn't find anything. He was really getting frustrated and his time in this house was coming to end when he remembered something. He started murmuring to himself….."Of course! These are Lily and James we are talking about, they are not going to leave the biggest secret open outside for all to see, there must be something in here"

He flicked his hand again with an unknown incantation and saw a golden light coming from behind the photograph of James parents. He went to it but couldn't move the photograph.

"It must really need a password. What password would James use to hide the most important things?"

Then it suddenly remembered that James was a great prankster. "I solemnly swear that I mam up to no good" he said this while pointing his hand towards the photograph and slowly it moved away. When he looked behind the photograph he found a small hole covered with magic and with just an analysis spell he came to know what to do. He pricked his finger and put a drop of blood in the magic and the spell got canceled. He put his hand inside and removed a thick packet from it. He went to the table and opened the packet pouring its contents on the table. There was a letter and a small purse. He reached for the letter and opened it to read.

"Hey,

I know you will come as soon as you will get the chance to be here. If you are reading this then either I am dead or Lily and I are dead or all three of us are dead. I just hope that first one is true as I don't want either Lily or Harry to die. Anyways if both Lily and I are dead, then there are few things that we want you to carry out.

I know that you will not do it any other way but still we are saying it, 'take Harry with you' I know you will take care of Harry better than we can. Please take care. Also take care of Sirius and Remus , if I know them as I think then Sirius will try to take revenge by killing Peter as he was our secret keeper. Just stop him from doing it as it is not worth it. And Remus will go into depression. Just take them both with you. I am sure that they must have forgotten of your existence by now with all the things that are happening.

Also arrange for our will reading and tell Harry we both love him very much. We love you too and don't you dare to cry for us as it is not necessary.

Take care,

With love

Lily and James.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After reading the letter he folded it and put it in his pocket with the remaining contents of the packet. From another pocket he removed a mobile and dialed a number. The call was answered immediately and a sweet, aged sound of a female came on the receiver. "Tell me everything is all right!" the voice said.

"I am sorry sweetheart but both our Lily and James are dead and our Harry has become a sole survivor" said the man.

"Oh my God! No…No this can't be happening" the women shouted loudly and started crying.

"Stop it! Control yourself , there are much to do over here and we can't lose time, I need your help" shouted the man.

At once the woman controlled itself and started listening, the man said, "tell everyone be ready and be in their places, I might need them"

"Ok! Where is Harry?" the woman asked.

If I am correct in thinking, then he will be on his way to his aunt's house, Lily's sister and I need your help in recovering him from there" the man said.

"Anything…"

"I want you to go to the Private Drive, Surrey, Hs. No. 4 and collect Harry from them, be careful, Dumbledore might be present over there. I quite don't understand why he is involved personally in all this as it is no concern of his" the man said.

"Ok dear" said the woman.

With this the man cancelled his call and stared for a moment at his mobile. He never understood why wizarding world is not trying to use muggle technology with magic. But it was their loss and as they say, 'one's loss is another's gain', with that he turned and went in the nursery where he placed the bodies. He collected them with any precious things like their and Voldemort's wands and took their bodies outside and aparated away. Just a second later Albus Dumbledore aparated in around the Godric's Hollow…

The women aparated without making any noise in the Private Drive as others were leaving. She stayed in the shadows till she was sure that no one will see her as it was a muggle neighborhood. Muggles are the non-magical folks and they do not know anything about the wizarding world except the families of the muggleborn. She made her way towards the No. 4 Private Drive. As the house came into view, she identified a small basket on the top step outside the main door. When she reached the basket she found a child sleeping soundly in it. And beside him there was a letter. The woman carefully lifted the child to her and hugged him, removed the letter and put it in the pocket of her jacket and banished the basket and walked away till she found a dark ally and then she aparated away with the child. The child slept on not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing with his disappearance the wizarding world will turn into chaos, not knowing anything but feeling secure in the sleep and warmth of the person holding him. He slept on…..


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The woman aparated directly in a big house containing lots of people sitting and waiting for her and the man to return , return with the last descendants of the Potter family. Return them to their real family, thir home, the first wizarding family. When she turned around everyone was watching her carefully as if she was going to give them a very bad news, even the man was watching her with his eyes full of emotions. She saw him and cried his name out loudly…..

"Richard!"

Richard came forward slowly towards his wife Emma to make sure that Harry was really alive, their Harry, their grandson was really alive. When he confirmed that Harry was indeed alive he released the breath he was not aware he was holding. He hugged his wife and grandson with a joy, that at least his grandson was alive. His only regret was that his son and daughter -in-law had not survived this tragedy.

Yes his daughter-in-law and son, as he was Richard Potter and his wife Emma Potter, the parents of James Potter and grandparents of Harry Potter whom the whole wizarding world considered dead, killed by Voldemort, but no one knows that they faked their death. Richard turned towards his brother Macon who was also present there and said " Macon please find out Sirius and bring him here before he does something rash. And also make arrangement to keep a watch on Rimus"

"Of course! I will call you as soon as it is ecomplished" with that Macon left in search of one Sirius Black.

Emma turned towards the Richard and asked "where are they?"

"over there" Richard said pointing towards the Centre of the room.

Emma moved slowly towards them, tears were falling from her eyes as she saw the bodies of James and Lily. She took hands of both of them in her hands and said "we promise, we will take good care of him". This thought was echoed by each and every person that was present in the hall. After that Emma took Harry and went to put him to bed. And the last descendant of Potter Family slept peacefully with the feeling that he has at last reached his home…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy as sitting in his office and comprehending the mystery he had encountered when he went to the Godric's Hollow two days earlier. When he reached there, he found that the bodies of Lily and James had vanished along with their and Voldemort's wands. He couldn't even imagine how this was possible as he reached there as soon as possible. He had also asked Hagrid about it and Hagrid had said that the bodies were still there. He ever searched everywhere but couldn't even find them. Defeated he came back to the school and sat in office trying to find out ways to break this news to the wizarding world. Just as he was about to sent out a press release breaking this news to the wizarding world, he heard a knock on his office door.

"Enter"

In entered one Minerva Mc Gonagall, Severus Snape, Felius Flitwik, and Panoma Sprout, the head of each house at Hogwart.

"Take a sit everyone"

"Albus you want to talk with us?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I want to tell all of you something before I sent the news for the press release" said Albus.

"What is it?" sneered Snape.

"Severus!" snapped Minerva.

"two days ago I went to the Godric's Hollow to retrieve the bodies of Potters, but the bodies had already vanished along with their and Voldemort's wands" Albus said.

All were looking at the headmaster with the shocked eyes, Snape had a haunted look in his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you all first before the press release" said the headmaster quietly.

He folded the report and sent it to the Daily Prophet the wizarding newspaper along with Fawkes his familiar phoenix and then turned towards his staff. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, he heard a small tapping on the window. He turned towards the window and saw an owl waiting outside. Professor Sprout got up and opened the window to lead the owl in the office. The owl flew straight to Professor Mc Gonagall and sat on the hand of the chair and lifted his leg forward so that the letter can be removed. Albus got the glimpse of the Gringrotts seal on the letter. While reading the letter Minerva's eyes turned to the sad look.

"What is itMinerva? You look sad!" said the headmaster.

"It's a summon from Gringrotts for the will reading of Potters" Minerva said.

"What?" gasped Dumbledore. "When is the reading?"

"4.00 pm in the evening today" Minerva said.

"can I see the letter?" asked the headmaster.

"sure"

While Dumbledore was reading the letter, side by side he was thinking very fast. He couldn't understand how this was possible as he himself using the powers of Supreme Mugwap has sealed the wills of Potters two days ago after he returned from the Godric's Hollow and he knew that no one beside himself has the power to unseal it. If the reading of will proceeded than everything will get out of his hand, most of his plans he made for young Harry will be in vain. This cannot be allowed to happen. He must act and act soon to stop this. With this he turned towards his staff, returned the letter and then dismissed them. He then went to the floo network, threw some floo powder in it and floo called the DMLE at the ministry of magic.

"Mr. Crouch – head of DMLE office, Ministry of Magic" said Dumbledore.

The face of Crouch came into the fire.

"Crouch can you tell me how can the reading of the wills that were sealed by the Supreme Mugwap is taking place?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am not sure Professor, but something is going on here, someone has broken the seals on the wills and issued the order for reading of them, this means he has power and laws with him. We can't find the loop hole in his command" Crouch said.

"What? Who is this person?" asked the headmaster.

"I don't know, but by how he has canceled the seal I can only say that he is very powerful and is using thousands old laws….. and how he got information about them I don't know as it is very classified information in the department of Mysteries, even the ministry of magic don't have access to it" Crouch said.

"What? How is this possible? As far as I know there is no one who can do that as it requires a very large amount of power" said the headmaster.

"Sorry headmaster I can't help you more" with that Crouch withdrew from the floo network, giving Dumbledore a lot to think. Dumbledore knew that there is nothing that he can do now to stop the reading of the will as well as the old laws, also he knew that those who interfere in the working of the old laws may face a serious consequences and Dumbledore was not a fool to do that. If a person is trying to get read the wills of Potter's than he must have known the Potters, but than James and Lily never spoke about such person or they may not know the person. Then why do he want the wills of Potters read so eagerly? Maybe if I were to attend the will reading then I may get some answers to some of my questions, with that he went to the floo network and called Minerva.

"Minerva Mc Gonagall, head of Gryfindorr office, Hogwarts"

The face of Minerva came into fireplace. "Albus what is it? I was about to leave for the will reading"

"Minerva can I come with you for the will reading?" asked the headmaster.

"I don't know Albus, will the Goblins allow you for it?" asked Minerva.

"Lets go and see" said the headmaster.

"Ok"

With that they both got ready to go to the Gringrotts. They went to the floo network and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Remus Lupin was sitting in the far corner of Leaky Couldron , he was so involved in his sorrow and pain that he failed to notice a person sitting on the adjacent table was keepin an eye on him and watching him carefully. He was too busy in pouring his sorrows in the bottles of firewisky when an owl landed in front of him. He removed the letter and offered an owl treat to the owl. He saw a Gringrotts seal on the letter. He opened the letter and read it. The letter said that Gringrotts has requested his presence at 4.00 pm for the reading of wills of Potters.

Up till now he was not ready to accept that Lily and James were dead but now this reading of will had made it a reality for Remus. In a second he aged a lot more than a person may think was possible. Each and every member of his only family was lost to him, Lily and James were dead, no address of either Peter or Sirius, he even don't know where Harry is. He had even asked Professor Dumbledore about Harry but the only reply he got was that Harry was safe and sound as well as happy where he is. Now he was all alone like before he came to Hogworts and made friends and he have to live his rest of life like that only, without anyone, without any friends. He removed a watch from within his jacket and saw the time, it was already 3.30pm, so he got up, paid the Tom and went to the Diagon Alley to go to the Gringrotts. He never saw a hooded figure also got up along with him and existed from Leaky Couldron into the Muggle London.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

When Richard Potter entered the Gringrotts bank one hour before the reading, the Goblins instantly became aware of his presence. He directly went to the first vacant counter he got.

"Greetings young goblin…will it be possible for me to meet the manager who looks after the finances of Potters?" Richard asked.

"Of course My Lord! Come this way" said the goblin being aware of the actual status of Richard in the magical world.

Richard followed the goblin to the richly decorated room, where one very high ranking goblin was sitting behind the desk. He saw Richard entering the room and jumped from his seat and came smiling towards him.

"Well come My Lord" said the goblin.

"Good day to you also my friend Snowhook, It's always a pleasure to meet you" said Richard.

Snowhook offered seat for Richard and they got started with the real topic.

"So Snowhook, is everything is ready?" asked Richard.

"Yes My Lord"

"Oh come now Snowhook don't give me that My Lord thing, you know I hate it when you do that" Richard said. To this the goblin just smirked.

"How does the ministry react to the will reading?" Richard asked.

"Even though it created a lot of stir with the ministry's attempt to stop it, they were unable to do so" the goblin said.

With that Snowhook gave Richard the financial report to read and left to see if everyone has arrived or not. Richard waited in the room for almost an hour reading the statement, deciding what actions to take on certain properties, which were showing loss…etc. ten minutes before the reading of will Snowhook returned asking whether Richard wanted to enter the room before everyone or afterwards, Richard said before and followed Snowhook to the will reading room, where he took seat in the shadows behind all the others in the far corner and placed a spell between himself and the others so only few will be able to see him. Exactly at 4.00 pm the door of the room opened and people entered the roomand took their seats.

Richard was not surprised seeing Dumbledore with them. He has expected of him to meddle in someone else business as he was not the person to lose an opportunity to find out more about the person who gave the order for the reading of the will.

As everyone settled down, Remus saw that Sirius was not there and he felt disappointed. He silently observed the goblin in front of him. Remus can easily say that the goblin in front of him was very high ranking in their society who was today doing the will reading. As the goblin was about to start with the reading of the will a commanding voice came from behind all of them and said…..


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As the goblin was about to start reading the will, a commanding voice came from the source from behind all of them and said "Snowhook is everyone necessary for the reading of will is here?"

Remus started with surprise…..he knew that voice. How come he has forgotten? He turned, while cursing himself, to find where the source is located. He saw some movement at the far corner of the room. Everyone was searching for the source of the voice but Remus was sure that only he is able to see it. Just then Snowhook spoke "no my Lord one Sirius Black is not present"

"Oh don't worry about him; he will be here at any time now! We will wait for him for few more minutes" said the voice.

"Also my lord, there is an extra presence who is not required here" said Snowhook. Remus was wondering who it was when the voice spoke again.

"Don't worry Snowhook, I knew that Mr. Dumbledore will not be able to leave the opportunity to meddle in someone's else affairs, I knew that even though he was not mentioned in the will he will try to attend it using his status as Mugwap, I used it to our use, that's why I didn't requested any ministry person to the will reading as he will be here. Remus turned to look at Dumbledore and saw that he was really embarrassed.

As he saw that no one was really paying attention to him, he slowly got up and moved towards the corner where he knew the source of voice was. He almost reached the source when he heard a loud noise from the entrance of the room. Sirius Black has just now entered the room along with someone else and asked Snowhook very loudly "where is he?"

Remus rolled his eyes; can't Sirius ever be more serious? He thought. Remus turned and again started towards the corner. Within two seconds Sirius reached towards him and they both started walking together towards the person in the corner. As they reached the corner all the concealment spells were cancelled and they were engulfed in a very big hug.

Albus was also trying to find out the source of the voice when Sirius entered the room with another person. He went straight way to the goblin and asked "where is he?". Albus, while still surveying the room noticed something in the far corner. Albus turned and saw Remus already there as Sirius reached him and they both stared walking towards the corner. As they reached the corner the concealment spells were canceled and out came a man whose face was covered and he engulfed Sirius and Remus into hug. They both started crying and the man let them cry.

Dumbledore for the first time found out that he was not able to identify the person as he used all his skills and techniques to find out the identity of that man, but nothing was effective against him. But he knew that both Sirius and Remus know that man and he decided to find out later about the identity of the man from them, and to concentrate on will reading now and how to use the information in the will for the greater good.

When Sirius and Remus had controlled them, Richard conjured seats for them and then turned to Snowhook, thanked him for waiting patiently and asked him to proceed with the will reading.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Snowhook removed a spherical crystal from a box on his table which was having a Potter Crest. He placed the crystal on the table and tapped it three times and said a spell. From the crystal came the transparent figures of both James and Lily, together they both started talking.

"_WE JAMES RICHARD POTTER AND LILY ROSE POTTER OF SOUND MINDS HEREBY GIVE YOU OUR WILL"._ Then James started talking and Lily supporting him and just nodding.

James said_ "FIRSTLY TO OUR GODSON, WE LEAVE A COPY OF ALL THE BOOKS IN THE POTTER VAULTS THAT ARE BASED ON HERBOLOGY AS WE KNOW THAT HE HAS A GREAT POTENTIAL IN THAT FIELD, USE IT CAREFULLY AS THEY ARE ONE OF ITS OWN, TAKE CARE. TO REMUS LUPIN" _as he said this James turned to where Remus was sitting, "_WE LEAVE 100000 GALLEONS, WE WANT YOU TO START YOUR OWN BUSSINESS AND FIRSTLY PLEASE BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES AND IT IS NOT NEGOCIABLE" _Then they turned to Sirius, "_TO SIRIUS BLACK WE LEAVE 100000 GALLEONS, WE WANT YOU TO HELP REMUS IN HIS BUSSINESS ALSO TO BOTHOF YOU WE LEAVE THE MARAUDER'S HOLE AND ALL OUR PRANKING MATERIALS…_"here James winked towards both of them and Lily groaned. Both of them turned towards Minerva McGonagall. This time Lily spoke "_TO PROFESSOR MC GONAGALL I LEAVE THECOPY OF MY RESEARCH NO ONE APPART FROM YOU MINERVA AND APOTTER WILL BE ABLE TO READ IT, UES IT WISELY"_

This time James started speaking "_AND FINALLY THE MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL THE CUSTODY AND GUARDIANSHIP OF OUR SON"_ at this both James and Lily turned towards the man sitting between Sirius and Remus and started speaking "_WE DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT BUT AS A FORMALLITY, WE JAMES AND LILY LEAVE THE CUSTODY AND GUARDIANSHIP OF OUR SON HARRY JAMES POTTER ALONG WITH ALL THE REMAINING POEETR FORTUNE TO YOU TO DO AS YOU WISH" _James directed this statement to the man.

Albus was sitting stunned, not knowing what to do as slowly the opportunity to hold Harry Potter under his thumb vanished. James started speaking again addressing this to all "_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WE WANT HARRY TO GO TO HIS AUNT IF THE ABOVE MENTIONED PERSON IS NOT AVAILABLE, IN THAT CASE WE WANT THE CUSTODY TO GO TO THE GOBLIN HEAD SNOWHOOK TILL THE PERSON IS AVAILABLE, WE DON'T EVER WANT HARRY TO MEET HIS AUNT. _James turned towards the man his eyes twinkling and said "_I ALSO LEAVE THE GUARDIANSHIP OF ONE SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN TO YOU" _ both the said persons started to feel outraged but James continued "_I AN JUST KIDDING, THIS CONCLUDES OUR WISHES"_ with that both Lily and James disappeared and one Albus Dumblebore got up in the hurry and left. As everyone was leaving no one saw one pair of green killing curse colored eyes that was watching them the whole time also leave with them..


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

AS Sirius , Remus and Richard came out from the bank, Richard said, "come on lets go home, I don't want here for too long, as someone can easily identify me hare in the Diagon Alley."

"How can that be possible? No one can see you" said Sirius.

"Sirius there are some people here in Diagon Alley that don't use only eye sight to identify a person, they have something called as mage sight or a magical sight to identify a person as each and every witch or wizard have unique magic. Come on lets go to the Leaky Couldron, from there we can get to the muggle London" Richard said.

All three of them went to the Leaky Couldron and existed in the muggle London where a big black Limosine was waiting for them. Sirius whistled loudly and asked "whose car is that?"

"That is our transport for today" Richard said. Hearing this Sirius became very happy as he always wanted to travel in a car. As well as have his own car.

"But why are we using the car? Can't we just apparate to the place where we are going?" Remus asked.

"No the place is heavily warded against apparition as well as against floo network or you can say it is warded against any magical transportation. You can reach the place using the muggle cars only, but they also have to be approved first to enter the place. You can say that the place is a well-guarded fortress." Richard said.

All of them took their places in the car and the driver started the car drove away. Everyone was silent for some time in the car. Incase if Remus and Sirius they were digesting what they were told so far. Then suddenly Sirius remembered something.

"Richard why was it that we forgot that you were alive, even though we knew that you didn't die?"

"Oh that was because of a spell, when it really becomes necessary to tell anyone that we are alive, we put a spell on them, so they gradually starts to forget it. In case of you and Remus the spell ended with the death of James and Lily" Richard said sadly.

The environment in the Limo sobered up very quickly of what they had lost which they were trying to not remember. Suddenly Remus remembered something and asked "Richard why the place where we are going require top grade security?"

"OH you will understand it once we reach there" Richard said. With that everyone became sad again, Remus and Sirius, in trying to digest what they learned today and saving their energy for what is to come and Richard, on making plans for what he has to do.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The whole day for Emma was very busy. With the help of some of the family members, she started decorating the room for Harry. They had started in the morning and had almost finished with it. She was also very worried as her grandson was mostly sleeping since the day he had arrived here. She just chalked it up to the thing that it was because of the trauma he had suffered recently. But if this continuous than it will be very worrisome for Harry. She has to call Rayman so they can find out what is wrong with Harry. Anyways let's do it, she thought she was going to call Rayman now. And then she will wait for Richard to return with Sirius and Remus. It's been few years since she has seen them and she had really missed them.

Once she finished with decorating the room. She called Flunky the resident house elf "Flunky" there was a small pop sound and an elf appear in the room. The elf was wearing an orange colored uniforn with a crest on it in the middle.

"Yes Mistress Emma! What do you want Flunky to help with?" asked the elf.

"Flunky, would you please watch over Harry for some time?" asked Emma.

"Of course Mistress"

"Also please get me if he wakes up ok"

"as you wish Mistress" Flunky said.

With that Emma left the room and to the living room's fireplace, she threw some floo powder in it and called Raymen.

"Raymen Potter, Head Office of the Orthopedic Department, City Hospital, London."

She waited for some time for Raymen to appear in the fireplace. Raymen is the son of Richard's brother Brian. There was no record of Raymen's existence in the wizarding world, so he was safe from wizadring world's cruelty as he never enter it. He is a doctor at the City Hospital along with a healer. And he was well adapt at both muggle and magical healing and that was why he was also a very famous for it.

"Aunt Emma! What happened? Is something wrong? You never use a floo network to contact me" asked Raymen.

"Oops…..sorry Raymen, I forgot to use mobile" Emma said sheepishly.

"Oh Aunt Emma you really scared me there for a second. Anyways is there anything I can do for you? By the way. How is Harry" Asked Raymen.

"Actually, he is the reason I called you, since you do your practice close by, can you came and take a look at him?" asked Emma.

"Of course I can do that, anything for the family, I will be there as soon as I am free"

"Ok see you soon then!" with that Emma closed the floo network and went to see the preparations for the dinner and wait for the rest of her family to return home.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

In the office of the headmaster of the Hogworts, one Albus Dumbledore the headmaster was bent over the pensive, looking through his memories of the event of the reading of the will, trying to find out more information than he already have but he couldn't find more thing from it. Only one thing was quite clear to him that Sirius and Remus know the identity of that person and he was going to find it either by hook or crook.

So he went to the fireplace and called Remus. He knew that there was one thing that will get Sirius and Remus to him and that was Harry. It doesn't matter that he had lost Harry legally, but he and he himself will be able to get Harry from the place where he had sent him. You see Dumbledore had played the cards keeping one important card with him. He had sent Harry to the Dursley's, and Minerva and Hagrid knows about it, but what they don't know was that he himself had added a ward to their house which will mean that it will stop any magical being apart from Harry and himself, from entering the house. This will mean that for next few years no one will be able to contact him. He also knew that the Dursley's will not well-come Harry in their home. He also made an alternate arrangement to keep a watch on Harry. He had hired a squib to stay near the Dursley's, one Mrs. Figg for this work. He had even purchased a house opposite the Dursley's house to lend to Mrs. Figg. While thinking all this he threw powder in the fireplace and called Remus's address "Remus Lupin, Wolf's Dent"

But he found that the fireplace was blocked for any visitor's, this meant that Remus was not yet home. No problem, no thought, he will call Remus later, with that he went to complete some school work which was pending and which was due for submission in front of the board members of the Hogworts


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Sirius was in a very deep thought, he wasn't even hearing the conversation going on between Remus and Richard. At that moment his mind had traveled to the night Lily and James had died and how he had found Hagrid Taking Harry far away from him. Even though Sirius had Legal rights to Harry being his Godfather they had taken Harry from him, and in that moment Sirius had lost everything. And there that moment he decided to go after Peter himself, if he can't take care of Harry, than at least he will take revenge on Peter for his best friends.

With that in mind he had aparated to the Peter's house, but found it empty. He even searched all the places Peter frequently visited, but still couldn't find him. Sirius knew that Peter was hiding from him in his animagus form. Animagus is a human transfiguration where witch or wizard takes the form and characteristics of the animal they closely resemble. All the Marauder's had become animagus in their fifth tear in order to help Remus during his transformation. You see Remus was a Werewolf and every month on the day of the full moon use to transform into a Werewolf. A Werewolf is very dangerous to the humans but harmless to the animals. So they had decided to become animagus. That was why Sirius was sure that Peter was using his animagus form to hide from him.

By the end of the day Sirius failed to find Peter and he returned home dejected. When he entered the Living Room he got the largest shock of his life. There it was, the traitor, the Rat, he was searching everywhere, was sleeping soundly in the cage. Furry started to boil in the Sirius's blood and his face got covered in the murderous rage. Within seconds he had removed his wand and fired a bone crushing spell at the rat which was very deadly for a small rat. But as the spell reached within foot of the cage, it vanished as it was never before there, Sirius tried few more spells with the same results. He was getting very frustrated when he heard a small noise from behind him. He turned very swiftly with wand raised and spell on his lips that he was about to fire.

What he saw made him forget what he was about to do for a moment. There was a man standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the door and watching him very amusedly. He had a cup in his hand, from which Sirius can easily smell the smell of coffee.

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius shouted coming to his senses.

"Well well Sirius is that a way of greeting a guest? asked the man.

"Doesn't matter whether you are a guest or the host, who are you and how the hell did you get in my house?" Sirius asked again.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, come on Sirius please show some courtesy, since I brought you your pet over there and please lower the wand it is not good to point that thing towards your friend" the man said.

"Answer the question dammit! I am losing my patience here" Sirius said.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I am Macon Potter, uncle to James Potter, and brother to Richard Potter" said the man

By the time Sirius was gaping at the man with his mouth opened.

"What? How is this possible? James doesn't have any uncle nor does Richard have any brother, come on tell me the truth now" shouted the Sirius.

"Of course this is possible; you don't know even the half things the Potters can do, do you know that Richard and Emma are alive?" asked Macon.

By now Sirius was just looking at the Macon with dazed eyes and lowered wand. Few minutes passed and furry started to boil in Sirius's eyes, how this man dare make fun of his family with that he tried to raise his wand to fire spell but found that, he can't move. Macon came forward and removed Sirius's wand from his hand and put it in his hand.

"Firstly you are going to listen to what I have to say to you and secondly you are not going to utter even one word till I have finished with my explanation, if you agree to this conditions than I am ready to return your wand to you and will allow you to move…..do you agree?" Macon asked.

Sirius moved his eyes in accepted condition and few seconds later found himself that he can move. Macon turned towards him and said "take a seat Sirius" sitting in one himself.

"So where were we?..." with that Macon began with his explanation.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

With a start Sirius came back to the reality and saw that their car was entering a very huge gate. The car had stopped just before the gate and Sirius and Remus felt a wave of magic wash over them.

"Since each person's magic is unique, the wards around this place are taking an imprint of your magic, so that you can easily come and go as you want, but when you are coming here for the first time you have to be with a family member" Richard said.

Everywhere Sirius and Remus looked them only saw wild forest before them and a small clearing for a vehicle to move between them. They started following the path, and slowly the wild look of forest started to change and they saw some evidence of human cultivation. After travelling for another ten minutes, they stopped outside another door which was very huge, even bigger than the first gate, the gate was made up of some material they had never seen before, so they couldn't identify it.. on both side of the door were big statues of Griffin and the door was fixed into a big wall made up of some kind of stones like which they had never seen before and the wall was continuing on both sides like forming a barrier between whatever was there on the other side of the door and the outside world.

As the car stopped in front of the door, Richard got out from the car and went to the statue of Griffin on the right side and pressed the left eye of the Griffin and slowly the door started to open. Richard came and sat back in the car as the driver started the car and slowly moved towards the door. As they entered the door Remus and Sirius once again felt the wave of Magic washing over them.

As they entered the door, both of them saw a big well maintained garden, rows and rows of fruit trees and some workers working among them. They can see far away a very huge Castle which was sparkling in the fading sun. From far away they were unable to get exact idea of how big was the Castle. But as they neared it they saw that it was at least few storey big in front. They can also hear birds and animals voices around them. As Richard was about to knock on the door, it was opened by Emma. She came forward and engulfed both Sirius and Remus in hug and started crying silently, seeing then after such a long time.

"Come on Emma, don't cry!" Sirius said feeling uncomfortable still taking sanctuary in her arms. After some time she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. Then she turned to Richard and hugged him and kissed him on his cheek and led all of them into the house. As they entered the house Richard said "Well-come to the House of Chiranjeevis".

"What's that?" Sirius asked, "I never heard anything like that before"

"I don't know" Remus said.

Both of them looked towards Richard for further explanation, but they didn't get it.

"So what it means?" Remus asked.

"If you can find it out, you will get the answer for how Emma and I survived" Richard said, with that he led them to the Living Room.

"How is Harry Emma?" Richard asked.

Hearing Harry's name Remus and Sirius instantly became alert and Remus asked "Harry is here?"

"But I saw Hagrid leave with him after…after the incident" Sirius said sadly.

"Sirius do you honestly thought that I will let anyone take our Grandson away from us?" Richard asked.

"Well I didn't know that you were alive" Sirius replied.

At that moment Flunky appeared and said "Mistress, Young Harry is awake"

"Excuse me please, I will go and get Harry" Emma said getting up and left the room.

"So how come you acquired Harry without the Knowledge of Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"Oh that was easy, I just sent Emma to Private Drive to get Harry from them" Richard said.

"And they just let him go?" asked Remus.

"That's the beauty of it you see and also Dumbledore's greatest mistake, he never made sure that Harry had reached the Dursley's place or not, he just left him on their door step" Richard said. "He interfered where he shouldn't have and because of that he had made a greatest enemy, for putting Harry's life in more danger."

In that instant the fireplace lightened up and a person came out from it, he didn't notice the people present in the Living Room, but they saw him especially Remus and Sirius was watching him as if they have seen a ghost….

"James! You are alive"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The new comer was rooted to the place near the fireplace, and watching everyone silently. Everyone were quite for moment and then Richard spoke quietly "Sirius that's not James" he got up and went to the newcomer and put his hands on his shoulders and said "this is Raymen, my nephew. He is a healer at the City Hospital"

The hope that James might be alive, that was forming within the hearts of Sirius and Remus was crushed down by Richard's words.

"Sirius and Remus" Richard said addressing both of them "please don't get your hopes up, you know almost all of the Potter males even some females resemble each other"

"So Raymen, how come you are here at this time of the day?" Richard asked.

"Emma called in the morning, gave me quite a scare calling by floo" Raymen said sitting down on the sofa. "She wants me to check Harry, so here am I, so where is she?"

"Harry had woken just now, so Emma went to get him from his room" Richard said and went to pour drinks for everyone.

--

The person with killing green eyes, that were watching the proceeding of the Potter will earlier, was now watching the young Harry play in his crib. Harry was making weird noises and was amusing himself. He was also watching the birds playing outside from his room window. The person was trying to access the capabilities of young Harry Potter, but couldn't get the fixed reading on him. Ever since young Harry had survived the killing curse, this person had been very curious, as to how he survived. He had also visited Godric's Hollow to determine the cause, but only found that before dying Lily had created a ward around Harry which had activated on Lily's death. But there was not anything to explain how young Harry had survived as the ward could hardly have stopped the killing curse. He had also tried different methods but could not find easy and simple solution.

As if sensing he was being watched, Harry started to find the source. Using his baby hands to support himself by crib he turned three to four times and at last he found it. Harry waited for few moments watching the person to say something to him but soon lost the patience and babbled " Hwe….ooooo"

The person came out of his thoughts with a start and started looking around with whom Harry is talking but could not find anyone. So he looked at Harry for direction and saw to his surprise that Harry was directly looking at him. He almost lost his footing at the thought of being found out, but could not comprehend hoe this was possible, as he had used spells so ancient to hide him, that there is no record of them even existing. He was about to reply to Harry when he heard a noise outside the door and few seconds later the door was opened and Emma Potter entered the room and went directly to the Harry, lifted him from the crib and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Harry"

"Hwe…ooooo" Harry replied.

"I am your Grandma Emma, say Grandma" Emma said.

"Gun ma"

"No No No! its Grandma" Emma corrected.

"Gun ma, Gun ma, Gun ma" Harry kept on repeating.

Sighing Emma said "you must be hungry right?" and patted Harry's stomach and said "come on lets fill your tummy. But before that lets clean you up first" and started changing Harry's clothes. She tried to comb his hair but they were resisting very furiously, so she gave up muttering something about Potter curse.

All this time Harry was watching the man curiously, thinking why he hadn't said anything. As Emma picked Harry and about to leave the room, Harry raised his hands in the direction of the man and started waving and said "baw ba, baw ba"

Hearing this Emma stopped in her track and turned to whom Harry is saying bye, when could not find anyone she left the room very hurriedly.

The person with green eyes was watching the very silently. He could not determine how Harry the mere child had discovered his presence, so he decided to meet Harry in person and to find the answer, even though he was going to arrive at the same conclusion he had arrived now, it was better to confirm it and not make any mistakes. With that he disappeared from the room to make some plans for his reappearance in the wizarding world.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

As Emma entered the Living Room with Harry, he saw Sirius and Remus sitting there and squealed loudly their name "Mooeey" "Paafoo", and struggled to get down to run to them. When Emma let him down he ran towards them, by then Remus and Sirius had already reached Harry. Sirius picked Harry and hugged him and started crying silently. Remus also joined then in hug.

"Paafoo….Mooeey wy crwin?" Harry asked.

"oh it's nothing Prongslet" Sirius said but by then seeing Sirius and Remus cry, Harry had also joined them in crying as he had never seen them cry before. Paafoo always make him laugh so much and Mooeey reads him different stories. So crying Paafoo and Mooeey were new to him because he never seen them do it. He started to wipe their tears with his hand how his he had seen his moomy do for him when he cry. Then he remembered his moomy and started to look around for her. He saw that there were two men there, both were looking like his daady, but he could not find his moomy and daady anywhere, puzzled he asked Mooeey who had stopped crying by then.

"Mooeey….wer Moomy and Daady?"

Remus was thinking what to answer when Richard spoke "Harry, Mummy and Daddy is sleeping right now" he said slowly coming towards Harry "Hello Harry, I mam your Grandpa Richard"

Sirius and Richard was watching Richard very oddly, they could not understand why Richard is lying to Harry. They were about to ask when Richard spoke again "And this is uncle Raymen" he said tuening towards Raymen.

"Hell..oooo" Harry said.

"Hey Harry" Raymen said coming forward and ruffling Harry's hair "Looks like you inherited Potter's assets over here"

"Thanks for coming Raymen" Emma said.

"No problem"

"Come on everyone I have asked Flunky to set dinner for everyone, it must be ready by now" said Emma leading them to Kitchen where everyone took their places and started with their dinner.

After finishing their dinner and lots of babbling from Harry throughout the dinner, they again retired to Living Room where Raymen proceeded with checking Harry properly for the first time after the Halloween accident. After using different spells to determine Harry's health condition, Raymen said "Well it looks like he is ingood healthy condition"

"Then why is he sleeping more than necessary?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Let me check" said Raymen and proceeded with Harry's magical checkup.

By this time Sirius, Remus and Richard were watching the proceeding silently. After carrying out various spells for magical checkup used to determine the state of magic in a being, the result Raymen got was surprising, so he carried out the tests again three to four times, but with the same results. Finally he said "Looks like due to the accident Harry's magical core is increasing rapidly"

"What does it mean?" Sirius asked.

"It means that Harry's magic is maturing very rapidly, that is why he is mostly sleeping, in order to conserve his energy" said Raymen "Also a strange phenomenon is going on inside his body, and I have seen it for the first time so I cannot tell you exactly what it is"

"Is there any bad effect of all these on Harry's health?" spoke Richard for the first time.

"Not yet but I am not sure about the future, we have to wait and see. Also there is some parasite attached to Harry's magical core through his scar, it is necessary to remove it very soon before it grows as it is surviving on Harry's magic" Raymen said.

"Can you do it?" Emma asked.

"I am sorry Aunt Emma, you know that I am not very good in Dark Magic and also this is a cursed scar, it is very necessary that it should be handled only by the expert as it is very dangerous if not done properly. I think now might be a good time to call Great Uncle Brian to handle this" Raymen said looking towards Richard.

"Do we have to?" Richard asked his face going all funny "Is there no one else that can do it?"

"You know it Uncle Richard that there is on one better at Dark and Black Magic than Great Uncle Brian" said Raymen.

"But….But..can't…" stuttered Richard.

"Oh, come on Richard, you are acting like a kid here, think at least about Harry" scolded Emma.

"Ok fine, but I am not letting that man anywhere near my room again" saying that he got up in order to retrieve his mobile from the shelf where he had placed it earlier.

Remus and Sirius were watching all this with amusement. They had never ever seen Richard acting like this before. Also this people were talking about Dark and Black Magic as if it was daily occurrence to them. They had heard about Black Magic before this but were not sure what comes under this branch of magic. They also wanted to know more about this Great Uncle Brian. Sirius could not contained himself any longer and asked Emma about it.

"Who is this Great Uncle Brian? What did he do to Richard?

"Oh it's nothing, he just…."

"Don't you dare Emma to complete that statement" Richard shouted from where he was.

"Come on Emma, please tell" Sirius insisted sensing something Funny there.

"Oh why don't you ask Great Uncle Brian himself, he will be here very soon and I and sure you will like him very much, especially Sirius as he is mostly like him in most respect.

"But who is he" asked Remus again.

"You will find out soon"

By now Richard had returned with his mobile and after dialing the number he handed the mobile to Raymen to talk.

"Hey Uncle Brian, Reyman here" Raymen glanced towards Richard.

"…."

"No I am calling from his mobile"

"…"

"Ya!"

"….."

"No"

"….."

"Actually I require your help concerning young Harry here" at the mention of Harry's name all turned to look at him and found that he was fast asleep.

"….."

"Yes"

"….."

"When can you be here?"

"…."

"Ok, see you later then" with that Raymen ended the call and returned the mobile to Richard and said

"Great Uncle Brian will be here tomorrow first thing in the morning. Aunt Emma, he said he will be here for the breakfast and he want his favorite cookies, now I am going back to the hospital to check on my patients, I will also be here tomorrow" with that he left through the floo network.

"What the heck is that?" Sirius said pointing towards mobile at which Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius watch your language" Emma scolded.

"Sorry" Sirius said sheepishly. "so what is it?"

"That Sirius is a Muggle Technology called Mobile which is used to contact and talk to any person, just like a floo network only mobile can be used from any place and can be taken anywhere unlike floo" Remus explained before Richard can say anything.

"What" Remus asked when he found all three of them watching him surprisingly.

"How come you know about?" Sirius asked.

"Lily told me about it" Remus replied, "But also said that you can't use Muggle Technology in Magical place as it interferes with its working" addressing this to Richard.

"We have just modified it to suit our needs" Richard replied.

"Enough with that now, it's almost sleeping time; tomorrow is going to be a very long day. Come Remus, Sirius I will show you to your room" said Emma. She picked up Harry from the couch where he was sleeping and left the room with Remus and Sirius tailing behind her, and left Richard to his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Emma led Sirius and Remus to their respective Rooms which were by the way opposite each other. She first led Remus to his Room and said "This is your Room Remus, go on open it"

As Remus touched the handle of the door, there came a small light which covered it completely and automatically changed itself according to Remus liking and a small symbol of moon and wolf appeared on it.

"There your Room is set for you" Emma said.

"What happened to it?" Remus asked.

"Oh nothing much, you can say that the house is more a less a sentient, so it modified itself according to requirement, in this case it's yours" Emma replied.

Hearing this Sirius got excited and insisted on trying with his own room. So Emma led him to his room and he got an exact replica of star Sirius on his door after touching the handle. Emma left them both to their room and went to retire herself for the night after checking one more time on Harry.

Sirius and Remus were so tired that they did not even wait to talk to each other about what happened in this few days, instead they said Good Night and went to their own room. But because of all the incidents that had occurred so far they were not able to sleep even though their bodies were so tired, their mind were very alert.

Remus was wide awake, even though his body was telling him to sleep; he was unable to do so. He started to go through all the events that had occurred so far. Most shocking was that Emma and Richard were alive and it seems they were not the only Potters alive. It seems Potters have more secrets than anyone he knew. He clearly remembers that James never mentioned that he had cousins or uncles and that they are actually living. He was sure that there was not even a record about any other Potter except Harry; otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have dared to lay his hands on Harry.

There are so many questions he wanted to ask Richard and Emma, first and foremost was how they survived? ...what had Richard said when he had asked them this question….. Remus tried to remember…..Ha! Find the meaning of the family name and they will find the answer. But why are they using different Family name than the Potter? And now this Great Uncle Brian…. Who is he? Is he another Potter? How big exactly is the Potter Family? And how come no one knows that so many Potters are alive?

And what is this place? It's as if Magic is alive here and is taking care of all the beings that live here, protecting them. He was sure that the ministry does not know about it otherwise they would surely have tried to take over it. One thing he was sure of that he himself had to find answer to all this questions and first thing tomorrow in the morning he will find the Library here and start with his research. He also knew that he is not the only one, but Sirius is also thinking the same thing. With that thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--

He slowly opened the door to the house and picked inside to see if anyone is there that can easily see him. Finding that no one was there he slowly stepped inside. No one was there, also all lights were off. He silently started to make his way towards his room. As he took the first step all the lights suddenly came on. He knew, he had been found, but by whom he had yet to find out. Holding his breath, he slowly turned to find who it was and suddenly came face to face with one person he didn't want to face.

There she was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him furiously.

"You were at it again, right?" she asked.

"I….. I was just…?" He started to say but got interrupted.

"I told you hundredth times already, if you are that curious about him, than go and see him, but not like this, like some spy. You are going to scare them. Why can't you just act like a normal person for once?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking of doing that, but I had to be sure first" he said.

"Sure about what? You had done nothing but observe him since he was born. If you are that curious than why don't you just go there?" she asked.

"It is not as simple as that" he said and went and set in his favorite chair.

"Why?"

"You very well know what will happen once I do that" he said.

"And what do you think will happen?" she asked.

"If I send a letter that I am coming than each and every person will be in attendance and I will never get to meet him informally" he said.

"So what harm is there in that? After all it is your family you are meeting" she said.

"But …but I just don't want…." He started to say but got interrupted again by her.

"No but, you are going to write a letter now and send it to them" he said.

"Ok" he said sounding defeated. Anyhow he thought, he had already decided to visit them before he returned home.

"And please stop entering your own house like a thief" she said and left to go to sleep again.

Amusedly he watched his wife leave the room, his green killing curse eyes twinkling madly. After some time he got up and went to his Study to write a letter. He will sent it in the morning, so that it will reach them just before his arrival and they will not get a sufficient time to alert the rest of the family members as this was just an informal call. He also made a mental note to make a formal summoning of all his family members before his actual entrance in the Wizarding World. He wanted to alert them of some of his plan first and all the things he want and don't want the wizarding world to know. After all it is not safe to let out all the secrets, as some secrets just have to be that, Secrets! With that he also went to finally get some rest.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sirius woke up with a start. His body was covered fully with sweat and breathing very fast.

"it was just a dream…dream" he muttered to himself. And looked around and couldn't find even a single familiar thing in the room.

"What the….." for a second there he thought that he had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters but slowly all the events that had happened yesterday started to come back to him and a small smile appear on his face. He got up from his bad and went to the bathroom to get freshen up. As he came out he removed his watch to see the timing and found that it was very very early. He didn't want to wake up anyone else so he decided to explore the house and started to the door. As he opened the door and stepped outside he heard noise and look up to see that Remus was also awake and was getting out of his room.

"Good Morning Moony, couldn't sleep?" Sirius asked.

"No, and Good Morning to you too"

"Me too, I am exploring the house, wanna come?" asked Sirius.

"Sure" Remus replied.

And they set out to explore the house. They found the kitchen, Living Room, and Library which was very very huge, even bigger than the Hogwarts Library and it became a monumental task to get Remus out from there. They even found Harry's Room as well as some empty rooms but couldn't find Richard and Emma's Room or anything else. Defeated, they to go to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When they entered the kitchen they saw that Emma was already in the preparing breakfast. When she saw them her face lit up with smile.

"Good Morning Remus, Sirius" Emma said. "Have some breakfast"

"Good Morning" both of them said together and took their seat at the table.

"What is that smell?" Sirius asked."

"Oh, that is of the cookies I am baking, you remember that Great uncle Brian is coming for a breakfast today… they are for him. Here you can also have some" Emma replied.

"So Emma, when are you going to give me and Remus tour of this place?" Sirius asked.

"Don't tell me you hadn't already done that by yourself Sirius, I am sure you must have already explored this place" Emma replied.

A small hint of redness appeared on the chicks of Sirius and Remus for being caught."

"So how big is this place?" Remus asked trying to overcome his embarrassment.

"There are around 150 rooms apart from those that are commonly used" she said.

"What the house is that big?" Remus asked surprised. "But when we explored it we found only few rooms"

"That's because all the other rooms are occupied and can be only used by the person whose room it is, unless and until the room is vacant everyone can find it but once it allotted to certain person than only that person will be able to enter it" Emma said.

"What about our rooms?" Sirius asked.

"Since now both of you are family members the same thing apply to your rooms also" said Emma.

"And why is it so?" Remus asked.

"You see this family is very old and ancient as well as huge also each and every one has a different interests, so in order to protect their privacy the Head of the Family came up with this arrangement, so unless and until a person allows anyone to enter his room he will not be able to do so" Emma said.

"What do you mean by different interests?" asked Remus.

"Most of the family members, you can say are Masters in their own field, so the research they carry out is very valuable, so in order to keep it safe this arrangement." Emma said.

After few minutes of silently digesting this news, Richard also joined then in the kitchen for breakfast.

"What time Uncle Brian is coming?" he asked.

"It should be any time now" Emma replied.

At that exact moment all of them heard some noise from the Living Room, of fire place being activated and footsteps of a person. Remus and Sirius were eagerly waiting to see this person who can make Richard act like a kid and in entered a person with a formidable stride, face covered with aristocratic feature and was looking like he owns the world. Sirius and Remus were familiar with that expression as in the school they also used to act like that. As he came in the room Emma got up and went to greet him.

"Well come back uncle" she said.

"It's good to see you too Emma" Uncle Brian said. "And how is my favorite Great Grandson?" he asked turning to Richard with mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Very well uncle" Richard said with a sour face and then got up and greeted him.

Then he turned to Sirius and Remus and said "so these are the new members of the family. Well well-come to the family both of you, I am Brian, few times Great Uncle of Richard"

Remus and Sirius were just watching him with their mouth hanging open. Few times great he said how many great relations are there… Sirius murmured.

"Oh there are at least more than few" Brian replied.

Sirius started to stammered for being caught but Brian just patted him sympathetically on his back and took his place at the dining table.

"So where are my cookies?" Brian asked. "Richard, why are you just standing there? Come and complete your breakfast" Richard was looking like his all nightmares are coming true. He hurriedly finished his breakfast and got up from his table.

"I am going to wake up Harry" he said and left the room before anyone can say anything.

"What's wrong with Richard?" asked Sirius.

"Oh nothing, nothing he just upset that he didn't get an opportunity to get his revenge for the prank that I played on him" Brian said. Hearing the word prank Sirius's head came up alertly and Remus and Emma groaned.

"Remus, did I just heard that word?" Sirius asked and then turning to Brian asked "What prank? Can ….can you tell me?" his eyes twinkling.

"it was just that few months back whe…." He was never get to complete the statement as he was interrupted by some noise, when they turned in the direction of it, they found a very huge, beautiful bird sitting on the window pane and watching them.

"Wow…..what a beautiful bird" Remus said. Hearing this, bird started to turn this side and that side as if to show its beauty to them.

"Ok…..Ok enough now, Cheeky….we know that you are beautiful" Brian said controlling his laughter and the bird glared at him.

"You know whose bird it is, Uncle Brian?" asked Emma.

"Ya, but I don't think so that it is here for me" saying it looking at the bird as if asking for conformation. The bird just gave a nod to Brian. "Come on Emma, go and retrieve the letter, I can assure you that there is nothing harmful there. Hearing Uncle Brian's assurance she got up and retrieved the letter and saw that it was addressed to both of them, Richard and Emma.

"You know from who this letter is?" Emma asked Brian, observing the letter carefully, when she saw the family seal on it, she said "this must be from someone within the family only"

"So he contacted you after all, I was waiting this to happen" Brian said.

"You will find out very soon, once you open the letter" Brian said.

"Well let's wait for Richard since it is addressed to both of us" Emma said

Just then Richard entered the Kitchen with Harry who was trying to get some more sleep on Richard's shoulder and saw all of them curiously occupied with something on the table.

"What all of you are doing there?" he asked.

"Richard there is mail here addressed to both of us, delivered by most beautiful bird" Emma said, and then she saw Harry and got up and came towards them.

"Good Morning Harry dear"

"Good Morrrni Gunma" Harry said and then he saw Sirius and Remus and shouted loudly, "Paafooo, Mooeey" and struggled to get down. Richard set him down and he ran towards them, but since he hadn't yet perfected that task he stumbled and fell down, but before he hit the floor Uncle Brian caught him and lifted him on his lap.

"Thak yuuu" Harry said looking up to the person who had saved him from hitting the floor.

"Your well-come Harry" Brian said gently, "I am your Uncle Brian "

"Great Uncle Brian" Richard corrected, and went to open the letter, that's when he saw the seal and became instantly alert, all joking forgotten, he opened the letter and about to read it when the fire in the fireplace soared and figure came out.

"Hello again everyone" Raymen said.

"Hello Uncle Brian, it's good to see you! How is your research going on?" Raymen asked Brian.

"Oh it's going good… come on take a seat, I want to hear what that letter has to say to Emma and Richard" Brian said impatiently.

Once Raymen sat down Richard started to read the letter loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"To Emma and Richard,

The reason for writing this is to inform you that I will be visiting 'The House of Chiranjeevis' today at 9.00 am., due to some family matters. As this is just an informal visit, I hope that you will keep this between yourself.

Lord Maitreya Chiranjeevis

Head of the House Chiranjeevis"

"Well looks like he is coming here" Uncle Brian Sid looking at his watch "in 15 minutes".

Hearing this Emma started panicking, "What should we do?" she asked, "everything is mess over here", she got up and started cleaning everything.

"Flunky!" she called and heard a small 'pop'

"Yes Mistress!"

"Would you please go and check that everything in Living Room is proper?"

"Of course Mistress" with that Flunky popped away.

"Come on Emma, don't panic, he said it is just an informal visit" Richard said watching Emma the whole time. Sirius and Remus were also watching all this curiously while Uncle Brian and Raymen were having their breakfast calmly. Harry who was sitting on Uncle Brian's lap was also watching this very interestingly.

"Who is coming Emma? Who is this Lord? I have never heard about him before" Sirius said, as he was sure that he would have heard about this Lord, from his family at least, which prided themselves for being pureblood family and it's rank in the society. His family was so biased that at the age of 16 yrs. he had ran away from his family and went to the Potters. The Potters had taken him in and treated him as their own family member.

"He is the Head of our House" Emma replied.

"But isn't Richard the Head of House Potter?" Remus asked.

"Well no, rite now Harry is the Head of House Potter by default as he is the last Potter alive, but Lord Maitrey is actually the Head of the House Chiranjeevis, which includes few if the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses" Uncle Brian said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"You see, The House of Chiranjeevis is actually a very ancient House, even ancient than all the Most Nobel and Ancient Houses that exist today, this House has been there since the first Magical Civilization started is to develop, I will even say that the Magical Civilization started only because of this House" Replied Uncle Brian.

"But, what about House of Potter?" Remus asked.

"House of Potters is actually created as a disguise house, to cover up the House of Chiranjeevis since it is very old house, it can easily arose interest from some influential people in the society, and we don't want that" Uncle Brian replied.

"Then why Harry is the head of House Potter?" asked Remus.

"That's because according to the Wizarding World he is the only Potter alive" Richard said.

"Then what about Raymen? He is also a Potter, and what about you and Emma and Uncle Brian?" asked Remus.

"Emma and I had already accepted the title Chiranjeevis back when we died in the Wizarding World, so we are no longer Potter as for Uncle Brian, he never took the title Potter and no one knows about Raymen as there is no record about him in the Wizarding World" Richard replied.

Harry was not even listening to any of this conversation as his attention was totally on a different thing. He was actually trying to focus on one spot which was near the window. On the kitchen counter there was a stick and he wanted that to play with. He had tried few times to get down from where he was sitting from Uncle Brian's lap but he was unsuccessful. He had seen his mother use that kind of stick before to produce different funny things when he was sad. He had always wanted to play with that thing himself, but his moomy never let him.

He very much wanted to play with that thing so he just raised his hands towards that thing hoping that the adults will notice it and give it to him. But he was concentrating so much on that stick that as soon as he lifted his hand in its direction, the stick came zooming towards him. He started to wave the stick this side and that side babbling to himself that he never saw all the adults were looking at him shockingly, in case of Sirius mouth hanging wide open.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw? Did Harry summon that wand?" Sirius asked for conformation.

"Of course not! That was just an accidental Magic" Remus said.

"But, but I saw Harry raising his hand towards that wand" Raymen replied, "it was a purposeful magic" he said.

"That's not possible, no one and half years old can do magic purposefully" Richard replied.

"It was a purposeful magic" a new, sharp, controlled voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned with a start towards a doorway to see who it is.

Sirius and Remus saw a man of medium height entering the room. He had very long brown hair which was tied at the back of his neck, he was wearing just a T-shirt with blue colored Jeans, but he had a presence around himself that was screaming danger. The most arresting thing about this man were his eyes, which were green in color, not just any green but killing curse green, which sent shiver down their spine. They had only seen that type of eyes on only one other person and that was their Harry, even Lily's eyes were not like that, they were just green, not killing curse green. Seeing the man Richard and Uncle Brian quickly got up and every one copied them. Both of them went forward to greet the man.

"Well-come my Lord" Richard and Uncle Brian said warmly. "We were waiting for you" Richard said.

"I hope everyone is well over here" he said coming forward, 'How are you Emma" he asked while bending and kissing Emma on cheeks.

"Very well my Lord" Emma replied.

By then they were already inside the Kitchen, "Sirius, Remus….This is Lord Maitreya Chiranjeevis" Richard introduced." And this is….."

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, friends of James" the Lord said extending his hand forward for shaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord" Sirius replied slightly bowing his head and shaking his hand first.

"Nice to meet you sir" Remus said also shaking the offered hand.

"Hello Raymen, how are you?" asked the Lord.

"Very well My Lord" Raymen replied.

"Brian, I didn't know that you will be here" he said.

"I just came to see young Harry here" Uncle Brian replied pointing towards Harry.

"Ah this must be young Harry" Lord Maitreya said bending towards Harry who was watching him very curiously since he had entered the room few minutes back. "Hello Harry"

"Hell….ooo" Harry replied, "pweety Bidr, can I paw with it?" Harry asked extending his hand towards his shoulder.

To say that Lord Maitreya was shocked was putting it mildly, still he covered it very well, the remaining adults were very confused about what Harry was talking but they don't want to ask in front of the Lord so they kept quite.

Lord Maitreya was very excited. You see he was the only person alive who were able to see the bird sitting on his shoulder. The bird was actually a magical bird, an ancient of today's phoenix before they got evolved in today's less powerful phoenixes, it was also considered a myth as no one has ever seen it. But only those which are very powerful can actually see them. He had requested the bird to come with him here to gauge the power of young Harry. It looks like Harry is very powerful for such a young age as he can clearly see the bird sitting on his shoulder. He lifted Harry from the ground and sat on the chair and places him on his lap and said…..

"This Harry, is a Bennu" he said taking Harry's hand towards the phoenix.

Slowly Harry touched the bird as if not to frightened the bird, when the bird let him to touch it, he squealed and started clapping loudly. Everyone was watching Harry curiously and trying to find the reason for his excitement.

"What is it my Lord that Harry is talking about?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"Its just a Phoenix, an Egyptian Phoenix, a very rare bird" Lord Maitreya replied.

"But I heard that their existence is just a Myth and why can't we see it?" asked Remus

"It is considered a Myth because nobody can see it. Only a person with a powerful magical core can see this type of phoenix." Lord replied.

"Then what about other type of phoenix?" asked Raymen.

"Anyone can see them since this phoenix are not very powerful" Lord replied, then saw everyone standing and said "why all of you are standing? Take a seat please".

When everyone took their respective seat Lord Maitreya addressed all in a very serious tone.

"you all must be very curious to know the reason of my visit, right? Its just that…." here he addressed Richard and Emma and said "I want to make Harry my Heir".

Remus and Sirius couldn't comprehend what was so important about being the Heir to lord Chiranjeevis, as far as Sirius was concerned being Heir of any House was a very tedious process, so he turned to ask Richard about it but instead found that apart from himself, Remus, Harry and Lord Maitreya, remaining all were watching Lord Maitreya shockingly with their mouths wide open. It was so very funny to see them like that Sirius instantly conjured a camera and took a picture of them. With a flash of the camera everyone came to their senses, but it was Richard, who first asked about it…

"What do you mean that you are making Harry your Heir? And why Harry? He is just one and half year old"

"Age doesn't matter over here, I had already decided about it" Lord replied very seriously.

"But why Harry?" Uncle Brian asked.

"Its because he will be the only one able to carry all of my responsibilities successfully, surely you know how long I have waited for this, I can't let it go" Lord replied.

"But Harry is just a very small boy, he won't be able to led a normal life if he becomes your Heir" Emma said worriedly.

"Harry will never be a normal boy, since his birth he had been destined to be something extraordinary" Lord replied.

"But…but…he" Richard started but got interrupted by the Lord.

"I had already started the process, I came here just to inform you before I tell rest of the family about my decision" Lord said.

"So you are ending the Potter line?" asked Brian.

"Of course not, I can't do that yet, it will arose too much curiosity, and I don't want some meddling fool, to meddle in this matter, as it is he had already shown too much curiosity in young Harry, it is not wise to increase it" Lord replied.

"Then what have you decided to do about House of Potter?" Richard asked.

"There is one more alive Potter whose name is shown in the wizarding record" Lord said.

"Who is it?" Emma asked curiously.

"Sirius Black" Lord replied.

"Wh…aaa….at?" Sirius suddenly shouted, "How is that possible?"

"You tell us how is that possible Mr. black" replied The Lord.

"I don't know" Sirius replied rubbing his forehead and trying to think how he can be a Potter. As far as he knew, he was distantly related to the Potters and not so closely. He was so confused with all the things that were happening around him that he couldn't even think properly, "I really don't know how this is actually possible" he said confusedly.

"Well, let me remind you….. you and James did something in your sixth year at Hogwarts, on the full moon in the month of January… can you tell us what was it?" Lord asked. By then Sirius face looked like something had drowned to him. He was looking like a deer caught in the light. Remus was also looking like he had finally understood what the Lord had asked, but he kept silent enjoying Sirius fidgeting under everyone's stares.

"" Sirius said very fast.

"What was that?" Richard asked "repeat it slowly"

"Well we conducted the blood exchange ritual" Sirius repeated looking down, "we never thought it was a real ritual" he said dejectedly.

"I am very disappointed in you Sirius" Emma said her lips slightly twitching "you became Potter and you never even told us" Emma said fooling her expression to sadness.

"We never thought that it was actually a real ritual, we just did it for fun" Sirius said sadly…" I am sorry"

At this Emma couldn't control herself and started laughing…and everyone followed her and within a second the serious situation turned to a friendly one.

"So I want Sirius to take the responsibility of the Potter family till Harry is fully prepared to do so" Lord said and then turned to Sirius and said "mind you it is not a very easy job, are you prepared to do so?"

"Anything for Harry" Sirius replied.

"Well then, my task here is complete" Lord Maitreya said getting up "see you all later" and then turned towards Harry who was playing with the phoenix and said "Bye Harry"

"Byyy byyy" Harry babbled absently, as he was fully focused on the playing with the bird.

With that Lord Maitreya left the Kitchen.

"Oh my God, we completely forgot about the real purpose of Uncle Brian's visit today" exclaimed Emma. With that she got up and picked Harry and placed him on the chair for the checkup.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

'Well that was unexpected, I knew that he was interested in Harry but not so much" Uncle Brian said.

'What do you mean?" Richard asked.

""He had been observing Harry since his birth, he always observes each and every new born in the family, but after sometime he stops, but Harry's case is different" Uncle Brian continued.

"But why is he so interested?" asked Remus, not understanding anything that has been going on so far.

"You see, he had been waiting for such a long time for his heir that it looks like he don't want to waste any time now that he had found the heir" said Uncle Brian.

"But why Harry? There are so other family members, why not any one of them?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, he must have some reason to do so. Well he will tell us when time is right. Now let's continue with the task at hand" Uncle Brian replied.

With that he removed his wand and started waving and muttering something silently. As the time went they saw different colors of lines forming around Harry as if trying to work out what is wrong with Harry.

Raymen would have been very excited if not for the seriousness of the situation. He always wanted to see Uncle Brian at work, who was a Master of Dark and Black Magic and had invented different ways that can be used effectively in Healing and cure so many things. Raymen always wanted to use Uncle Brian's inventions, but couldn't do so due to secrecy reason as well as they didn't want the Ministry of Magic to get hold of it.

When this opportunity arrived, he couldn't keep himself away from it. As he observe Uncle Brian at work, he saw all the magic coming out from the wand targeted the scar on Harry's forehead and after some time different color lines started to form around Harry. He was so focused on Harry that he never saw a worried expression started to form on Uncle Brian's face.

Raymen was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to hear the question asked to him by Uncle Brian. He came out of his thoughts with a start when Remus slightly nudged him with his elbow. He looked around and saw that everyone was watching him as if waiting for a reply.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"I just asked whether you have checked Harry's magical core or not" Uncle Brian repeated.

"Last time I checked, it was growing very rapidly and had started to mature, I didn't know how that was possible at such a young age" Raymen replied. "And also there is some strange phenomenon going on inside his body that I have never seen before"

"Well it's because of this phenomenon that Harry's magic has started to mature, but it is not harmful to him. Also the phenomenon that you are talking about is actually that Young Harry here unbound one of his inheritance, which other family member were unable to do so, that's why you have never seen it before" Uncle Brian said.

"But how did he do that?" asked Richard.

"That's where the killing curse came in act. But the bad effect of it was that a small piece of Voldemort's soul got attached itself to Harry's Core, which is interfering with Harry's core" replied Uncle Brian

"So that's the parasitic growth I got when I diagnosed Harry's scar" Raymen said.

"How can we remove it?" Emma asked.

"There is a ritual to do so but the side effect is the Harry's will retain all the memories if the soul, since it is Voldemort's soul you can imagine what the memories will contain" replied Uncle Brian.

Hearing this all others paled as they don't want that happen to Harry.

"Is there no other way?" asked Sirius.

"There is one more ritual but I don't have sufficient power to do so as well as some of the materials required are lost over the time, so to find them will take considerable amount of time and we don't have it as it is very necessary to remove this sole before it ingrained itself it Harry's magical core, and to remove it then will be very painful to Harry, also I don't know it's side effects as I never carried it out before" Replied Uncle Brian.

"Then what do you recommend we do?" asked Raymen.

"I think it's better to carry out with this ritual only, as it is comparatively safer one. I will require some time to gather the ingredients and materials, so we will do the ritual exactly in weeks' time to date" Uncle Brian replied.

"If you think that it is good for Harry then we will do so" Richard said.

"I am going then as there is lot to prepare for it" Uncle Brian said getting up and patted Harry on head, who was engrossed in having fun with the phoenix, and left through the fireplace. Raymen also got up to go,

"I am also leaving, see you all later, I will come again in two day's time to check on Harry" with that he bent and kissed Emma on the cheek and left.

"Well I must say I have never expected all this….." Richard started but got interrupted when his mobile started to ring.

"Hello, Richard here" he answered, but his expression hardened itself hearing something the caller said.

"So, they found out? Tell them to start with the process" Richard replied and then cut the call.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

One Arabella Figg was very happy; she had her own home now, as well as monthly allowance. Her fate had suddenly changed. You see, she was a squib, a person born in wizarding household without a magic. Mostly wizarding families disown the squib or in some case down rightly kill them, but Arabella's family hadn't disown her, but still she was not given the respect she required, she was considered like a the age of seventeen she had left her home for the Muggle world but there also she like a foreigner. Since she was from magical world and had never interfeared with Muggle world in all of her 17 years; she neither had education nor skills and experience to make something of herself in the Muggle world. All the jobs that she had done so far were smaller one and also the pay was not good, still she had survived. Then on one such day while doing one of her job, she had met Thomas Figg and within six months they had gotten married. Thomas was a war orphan and had spent his childhood in froster homes. Like Arabella he was also trying to make a new life for himself and after their marriage they succeeded at it. Their only regret was that they never had their own children. Then Thomas died due to advance age but since Arabella was from wizarding family she didn't have such problem as her life cycle was advancing very slowly, and again she was on her own.

Then out of nowhere Albus Dumbledore had come to her with an offer of a job. Job was simple, she just had to keep a watch on one of his ward, for that she will get a house to stay and a specific monthly allowance. And she had accepted the offer without much resistance. By following week she had moved in the house that had been arranged for her and had been waiting for her charge to arrive.

But on 1st Nov. while having breakfast she got an exciting news from Daily Prophet that You-Know-Who had fallen, and she had celebrated the whole day, then in the evening she got the message from Albus that her charge who was none other than the Harry Potter had come to live in the House No. 4, Private Drive, Surrey. And for the last two days she had been trying to make a contact with the Dursleys.

To say that she hate Dursleys, were to put it mildly, she never thought that she will hate someone just knowing them after few days, but she was not sure now. She had watched Dursleys since she had come here, but never thought that her charge will be staying with them. She also thought Dumbledore to be mad for putting the Harry Potter with them, but she couldn't say anything as she was being paid to do so.

And after so many tries and suggestions, Petunia Dursley had finally taken her up on her offer. Today she was going to babysit her son and supposedly her nephew, as both she and her husband were going out for a lunch with some of Business associated of Vernon.

Exactly at 12.00 noon Mrs. Figg appeared at the Dursley's and after some suggestions and kisses to Dudley both the parents left for their lunch. After much temper tartum and throwing of things by Dudley, Mrs. Figg started to feel uneasiness; she was also worrying where young Harry Potter was. While going also Petunia never mentioned about her nephew and now while looking around the house she couldn't find any evidence of there being any other child in the house. Now she started to get worried not finding any other child apart from Dudley in the house. So waited for the Dursley's to return so she can contact Dumbledore about her find. By the time the Dursley's return she was very inpatient and left without saying anything to the Dursley's.

She went directly to the fireplace in the hall, threw some floo powder in it and floo called

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogworts.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

As per the habit cultivated for so many years, today also he had woken up early. Since being the Headmaster he had to complete a lot of paper work and today he had started early with it. So far his day was very productive and he was actually praising his luck when the fireplace fooled up and he saw head of Mrs. Figg whom he had hired to keep watch over Young Harry Potter, there looking very worried. He instantly got up and went to the fireplace to see what's the matter.

"What happene Arabella?" he asked

"Albus, can you please come through? I think there might be a problem" she said, with that she removed her head from the fireplace. Albus threw some floo powder in the fireplace and walked into it to step out in the hall of Mrs. Figg's house.

"What is the matter, Arabell?" Albus asked gently his eyes showing slight twinkle.

"Albus I think, young Harry is not at the Dursley's, just now I came from their place from babysitting Dudley Dursley, there is neither hint nor hide that Harry Potter ever lived there. I wanted to ask them about it but you said I keep it secret that I know about Harry Potter so I thought to call you" she replied.

"You did the right thing by calling me Arabella, I will see what I can find about the where about of Young Harry" he replied calmly but inside he was panicking as he don't want to lose Harry Potter. With that he went to visit the Dursley's.

He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open, after few minutes the door was opened by a woman who was bony and horse-faced.

"Yes" she asked.

"Hello, are you Petunia Dursley?" Dumbledore asked.

"What is it with you if I am? What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to inquire after your nephew Harry Potter, heard that he came to live with you" Dumbledore replied.

"What rubbish are you talking about? Get your facts clear Mister, I don't have any nephew" she said screeching while trying to close the door forcefully. But Dumbledore placed his foot in between and stopped it.

"You must not have known me, but we had exchanged letter once, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of your sister at…" he started but got interrupted by Petunia again.

"I told you, I don't know you, neither do I have any sister nor nephew" Petunia replied forcing the door to close it. Hearing this Dumbledore's expression hardened and he removed his wand and pointed it at Petunia and said "My dear Petunia will it not be better if we talk camly?"

Seeing the wand Petunia paled and stammered "oof…ofco…urse"

With an amazing force even at his advance age Dumbledore opened the front door and entered the house which left Petunia no choice to but to follow. When he entered the Living Room, he occupied the sofa without permission.

"Have a sit Petunia" he said pointing towards a chair. Just then Vernon Dursley entered the room, when he saw some stranger pointing a stick towards Petunia, he charged threateningly at him only to get paralyzed in between.

"So now Petunia will you co-operate?" asked Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" asked Petunia.

"Just to know what you did with your nephew" Dumbledore asked scanning Petunia's memories.

"What nephew? I don't have any nephew" she replied.

"I left your nephew on your door step at the midnight of 31st Oct for you to take care of him, I also left a letter explaining about the circumstances of living him there, so where is he?" he asked.

"I told you I don't know anything" Petunia said with the expression of hatred. While searching through the memories, Dumbledore couldn't find anything associated with the Young Harry over there. He repeatedly saw the memories of 31st Oct. midnight and 1st Nov. morning, but couldn't find even mention of Harry's name in it. So he concluded that the Dursley's never received Young Harry Potter, this thought sent a chill down his spine and placed a big question in front of him, where is Harry Potter? If he lost Harry Potter, all his plans will be of no use. He hoped against hope that the actual Guardian of Harry Potter doesn't get hold of him, and then he will surely lose him.

As he stepped outside the house, he removed the spell he had put on the Dursley and started to think very furiously to cane up with a new plan and also to find where about of Harry Potter, for that he decided to visit the goblins who may be able to give him some definite answer, with that in mind he found a deserted ally and disaparated.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Remus Lupin was very confused with everything that has been going on so far. For last few days he had been trying to make sense of all the things that had been happening around him, so here he was in the library trying to do some research.

Remus remembered quite clearly how he and Sirius had found this library. That day after Harry's checkup, Richard had received a phone call and had left in hurry. Emma had taken Harry to his room so he can play there. This had left him and Sirius with nothing to do, so they decided to explore the house again and try to find out all the rooms that they have access to.

While exploring they had found out one big hall, some dueling rooms, some vacant Bed rooms and then they had found this library that Remus was currently occupying. Seeing the library had given Remus goose bumps, the library was so huge, few times bigger than Hogwart's library. Seeing so much knowledge, Remus had told Sirius to explore the remaining the remaining house alone as he wanted to explore the library first.

There were several floors in the library housing different books. He also found that each floor contains one fireplace and two chairs and a table near it. After some more exploring he found that most of the lower floors contain all the books that were published in recent centuries so he decided to explore the upper level first as he was sure that there will be the most ancient books. He started with the uppermost floor first.

When he reached there, he saw that all the books were hand banded and there cover pages was brown color and very hard. He also saw that most of the books didn't have a title on the first page. Curiously he lifted the first book near him from the shelf and opened the cover page to see the title of it. He found that the book was on some laws and rules he had never heard before, so he decided to see when the book was published. He almost dropped the book seeing the published date. He thought Sirius must have played a prank on him so he decided to check few other books and found that it was not a prank. These books were so old that Remus was sure that there won't be a record of it, even in the Ministry of Magic. He saw that only on this floor there were few thousand books present.

Praising his luck he decided to start with his research of finding answers to all his questions. And here he was, not even close to finding the answers to his questions. For last few days he had been spending all his free time that he got after playing with Harry, here in the library. He was getting frustrated of not finding anything so far, still the library was so huge he reasoned, finding anything here was like finding needle in hay, so he continued with his research.

Sometimes Sirius also helped him in the research but when he found some new spell that he can use in prank he stopped the research to try it. After some time he stop doing research and started finding different spells. Slowly Remus was getting frustrated with not finding anything, still he didn't give up.

"So how was the Library?" Emma asked Remus as she was the only person apart from Harry and Sirius for the breakfast. They rarely saw Richard nowadays as he was always out due to some work. Remus suspected it had something to do with the Dumbledore as he had heard Richard murmuring something about the headmaster few days back accidently.

"It is very huge" Remus said excitedly "but can't find anything easily there as it is very big"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about how to use the library" Emma exclaimed "The library here is the second largest library after the 'Pustaakaalay', the library at the Chiranjeevis Manor, come I will show you how to use the Library" with that she led them to the library.

After entering the library she led them directly to the fireplace on the ground floor, there they saw a box like something placed on a table. They had never seen something like that before. Emma handed Harry to the Sirius who immediately started playing with Sirius's hair.

"This is called a Computer, it's actually a muggle invention and very very useful." Emma said starting the computer. Remus and Sirius watched interestingly how Emma used the muggle machine to find the necessary information in the library. How she put the topic name in something called search on the machine and then she got the list of all the books on that topic and also on which floor and shelf the book is present. Remus became impatient to try it out, so Emma left them to do their research.

Remus inserted the necessary topic on the machine and after getting the list left to find the books, while Sirius got busy with playing with Harry.

Albus Dumbledore was very angry and frustrated. For past few days he had exhausted almost all his resources in finding Harry, but failed. He had even visited Remus's place but found that Remus had not visited his house since the Will reading day. With having no option left, he tried to trace Sirius also but failed.

The Goblins were also no help. They didn't want to hear even a single word concerning the Potter accounts. Dumbledore tried everything, even forcing them using his power as Head of the Wizengamot, but was of no use. He also tried to pass law where he will get more control over the Potter's but the members of the Wizengamot rejected it

Dumbledore had always wanted to see what was there inside the Potter's Family vault, as he had learned from some source that there were things of immense power inside the vault. He had even made friendship with Richard Potter in hope that somewhere along the way he will get some idea or an invitation to visit the vault. But the entire Potter family had their lips tight sealed about the vault. He had even tried to use James and Lily but failed.

But when the Prophesy was made by Sybil, and luckily got applied to young Harry, his hope started to rise again and he had started to make some plans. So far his plans were going well, Voldermort killed James and Lily, and finally he got the control of the only living Potter. All were going well, but then suddenly Harry disappeared from the family where he had placed him, and till today he were unable to find him. If he didn't find Harry soon, all his plans will be waste.

Remus got the list of all the books he was to do his research. After getting all the books he started to find anything he can get on the Chiranjeevis family, but there was nothing about it on all the books he had read so far, but still there were lots of book remaining, he thought. He was too busy in reading that he almost didn't hear the summon for the lunch. After having the lunch he started again with reading . . . and almost finished with all the books and yet had not found anything. Only one book was remaining, Remus had almost given up on finding anything.

He opened the last book and started to read it, but his mind was not on what he was reading and he almost missed what he was reading. There it was…. What he was searching so far…..only small reference to the name Chiranjeevis. Remus started reading….

"_The word Chiranjeevi is a combination of "Chiram" means 'Long' and "Jivi" means 'Lived', almost similar to the Immortal. This word is a Sanskrit word, which is an ancient Indian language. According to the Indian Mythology, there exist seven long lived personalities on Earth. It is said that they existed since past ages and are still there and watching over the world"_

"What the…!" exclaimed Remus, could this be why Richard and Emma survived? Its better I asked them about it, Remus thought, and after keeping all the books in their places left the library in search of Emma.

After having the lunch, Emma took Harry to his room for an afternoon nap, having nothing to do, Sirius left to explore the part of the house which he had not yet seen. He found some vacant study rooms, indoor green house, pool room, more room which he were unable to open. While searching he came across one room which was not locked. He opened the room to find what it contains. He stepped inside the room but found that apart from some chairs there was nothing, also there was no windows. He started to see if he can find anything else. Suddenly his attention went to the roof and he saw that it was very low and something started to appear on it. So he occupied a chair to wait to see what it was. After some time he saw that it was a Tapestry of the Chiranjeevi Family. Excitedly he started to see if there is anyone he was familiar with.

At the end of the Tapestry, there was Harry's name; he saw James's name as well as Lily's, and Raymen's names. He also saw Richard and Emma's names on it. Going few generations back he saw Uncle Brian's name on it. He started to look for the Lord Chiranjeevi's name, and to see where he fit in the Tapestry. But he couldn't find it in the few of latest Generation. He decided to see further back. He saw few familiar named along the way, but didn't pay too much attention to it. He had almost finished with whole of the Tapestry and not yet found the name of Lord Chiranjeevis. He kept on going back and back on the Tapestry. And then he saw the name of the person from whom the Tapestry started and there it was…

"Lord Maitreya Chiranjeevis"

At the top of the Tapestry from whom it originated. Sirius couldn't comprehend how it was possible. He can easily see that the Chiranjeevi family is a very old family, but to have a Head of the Family to be still alive, impossible! He knew that Tapestry even shows all the alive and those dead people's name. But he found that Lord Chiranjeevis name as actually written in green color which suggested that he was actually alive. Sirius also notice that most of the name on the Tapestry were actually green in color and only some handful were actually in red color that shows that they were dead. He started to count all the names which were in red color.

"What the heck!" Sirius shouted when he saw James and Lily's names. As expected they were not in red color, but they were in grey color. Not knowing what it meant he decided to go ask Emma about it. With that he left the room in search of Emma.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey friends!_

_I am really very very sorry for the delay of upload of this chapter._

Chapter 22

"Many many years ago, when Britain's Magical civilization was at it's starting stage, there was one civilization which was already in its peak state. It was Kuru civilization flourishing in the Kurushetra region. There were already established magic users present there.

This region was ruled by the Kuru Family. The family was considered a powerful one as there were many prominent and powerful Magic users among them. One day a Sage named Vyaas came to this region and foretold the end of this civilization with a very brutal war which will be fought between the family members of the Kuru family, Kaurava brothers and Pandava brothers over the power to rule this region.

There was one warrior within the army of the Kuru family, Ashwatthama. . Ashwathama was the Son of the great teacher, Dronacharya, who taught archery and weaponry to all the princes of Kuru Family.

As the legend goes Ashwatthama played a very important role at the end of the war destroying almost all the heirs of the Pandavas. Ashwathama fought in the epic battle as the commander of the forces from the camp of Kauravas against the Pandavas , as did his father, Dronacharya.

Quite an intriguing fact about Ashwathama is that since his birth, Ashwathama had a mani (jewel) embedded in his forehead which saved him from demons, Gods, snakes and from worldly botheration of hunger and thirst. So here goes the legend of Ashwathama

It is said that towards the end of the battle when Duryodhan (Kourava) was killed by Bheema (Pandava), the left over Kaurav warriors including Ashwathama made a treacherous attempt to kill Pandava brothers. They hideously attacked Pandava's cantonment at night and beheaded the five warriors sleeping in one of the tent.

Hours later on Sunrise, they realized that instead of five Pandava brothers they killed the five sons of Pandavas. Naturally, Pandavas also discovered five headless bodies and strode in agony and anger towards the rival camp accompanied by mortal God- Lord Krishna.

Seeing the extent of approaching Pandava's fury, Ashwatthama realised the extent of his mistake and feared his life. In his dread, Ashwathama used a blade of grass and using his knowledge of magic, made the deadly weapon called Brahmastra given to him by God Brahma, God of creation. He threw this weapon at Pandavas saying the curse "May all the Pandavas be Destroyed". To counter this weapon and its curse, Arjuna (Pandava) withdrew his bow and released another deadly weapon called Pashupatiastra which was entrusted to him by God Shiva, the God of Distruction.

Now both these weapons had apocalyptic capacities. So seeing the potential danger to Mankind, God Vishnu (The most supreme God) descended from heavens and commanded both the warriors to withdraw or take back their weapons. While Arjun took the Pashupatiastra back, Ashwatthama didn't know how to do so. Vishnu then asked Ashwathama to decide a single target of this weapon. Still under wrath and binded by his promise to deceased Duryodhana, Ashwathama chose the womb of the pregnant 'Uttara', daughter-in-law of Arjuna, who was carrying the only remaining heir of Pandavas, in sense that on her delivery she will have a dead child and Pandavas will be destroyed.

As a penitence for Ashwatthama, the mortal-God Krishna pulled out the jewel from his forehead and commanded that he will not lose his immortality and will roam around till the end of the world. And worst of all, the hollow made on his forehead by digging the jewel out will never heal and will always seep blood and puss, thus arousing a foul smell.

So months later Uttara did begot a male child who was dead. This brought a wave of Sadness to Pandava Kingdom as they were left without an heir to their prodigal dynasty. Seeing the sentiment, God Krishna took the child in his lap and said "If I have never favoured the evil, If I have never lied and have never did a deed, but towards just and truth, MAY THE CHILD COME TO LIFE" and as expected, the hitherto dead boy started crying. The boy was then given the name 'Parikshit' The Tested: through a test of God, due to this incident and he ruled the Pandav Dynasty after the 5 brothers left for heaven.

As to Ashwatthama, his blessing of immortality turned into a curse and he joined the league of Chiranjeevis. Since then it has been expounded that there exist seven long lived personalities in Hindu Pantheon. It is said that on Earth they have been considered exception. They existed in the past ages and are still there in the Kali Yug, which is actually this present age. It is also said that this seven personalities represent seven different nature of human kind which will remain forever. These seven long lived personalities were given a special name "Chireajeevis"

These seven chiranjeevis are:

Bali Chakravarthi- who was granted the boon by God Vishnu that he can have his desire fulfilled of being the next God Indra, the God of Heaven, before merging with God Vishnu. He expounds the virtues of valour and charity.

Parashurama- one more avatar of God Vishnu, he signifies one who is the master of all astras, sastras and divine weapons.

Vibhishana- brother of Evil Lord Ravana who tried to became immortal by obtaining the boon from the God of distruction 'Shiva'. In the Epic Ramayana, Vibhishana surrendered to Lord Rama before his battle with Ravana and was crowned king of the Golden Kingdom Lanka after Ravana was killed by Rama. He was a faithful follower of Lord Rama and stands for righteousness.

Hanuman - who served Lord Rama, stands for selflessness, courage, devotion, energy, strength and righteous conduct.

Vyasa- a sage who foretold the Epic Mahabharata, and was also a sage in the epic. He represents erudition and wisdom.

Ashwatthama- the son of Drona teacher of the princes of the Mahabharata, was supposed to be a great warrior, but acted out of cowardice to punish his father's death and got cursed.

Kripa - another military teacher of the princes in the Mahabharata.

It is said that all these seven chiranjeevis are alive even in today's age, and widely believed that they are waiting on this Earth for something very important to happen, but the most incredible part is that, the legend of Mahabharata tells us only how and why Ashwatthama lost his jewel from his forehead, but it doesn't tells us what happened to that jewel after it was removed from Ashwatthama. There are lots of legends regarding the jewel, some legends says that, Lord Vishnu took it with himself, some says it is still on the Earth surface very well protected." concluded Emma.

"So you mean to tell me that Lord Chiranjeevis found this jewel of Ashwatthama's?" asked Remus breaking the silence first. When he had left the library earlier in search of Emma to ask her about what he had found in the library was true or not, but he had never expected something like this. He looked towards Sirius who was trying to digest what he had learned so far. Remus encountered Sirius earlier when he was searching for Emma, and thought that Sirius looked dazed and mumbling something about James and Lily, but Remus never got the time to ask him about it.

"Well, actually we are not so sure whether Lord Chiranjeevis had the jewel or not….nobody knows it for sure and he is not saying anything about it. But there is rumor in the Family about existence of such stone. This story is actually passed from generation to generation within this family….but no one knows whether it is true of not…. All we know that there is something within our bloodline that acts exactly like the jewel". Emma replied.

"So does that mean Lily and James are not actually dead?" Sirius asked suddenly coming to his senses.

"…whaat….?...how is it possible? There is nothing that can stop the killing curse" exclaimed Remus.

Emma sighed and said "that is the actual reason why the Chiranjeevis Family had remain hidden so far and operated from background. The blood of our family negates the effect of the killing curse putting us into what we call as Dead Sleep. That is the condition of James and Lily right now, they are neither dead nor alive…they are somewhere in between it"

"Is it possible to bring them back to the world of living?" Remus asked.

"there is one ritual that our family follows in such situations, but only Head of the House can perform it, as he is the only one with that kind of knowledge and power, and he is not ready to relish to anyone else, also the preparation requires almost six months to complete everything" Emma said getting up to see what Harry is up to, leaving Remus and Sirius with their thoughts.


End file.
